1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake rotor turning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brake rotor silencer apparatus arranged for securement about a brake rotor to dampen vibration and noise resultant from a turning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically during resurfacing of a brake rotor, accumulative effect of such noise and vibration has a negative impact upon an individual implementing the turning procedure, as well as chaffing of the brake rotor resultant from vibration during the turning procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a silencer apparatus arranged for peripheral mounting about the brake rotor to dampen vibration and resultant noises during the procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.